Rin Taisho
by Caluza Mysteria
Summary: Porque una adolescente rebelde no es pareja de un adulto exitoso y serio. Porque Rin no es para Sesshomaru, y él no la quiere. La fecha de una boda obligada se acerca y Rin tiene que hallar su escape.-No necesito a una cirquera, necesito estabilidad- Te amo, y se que tu no lo haces... por eso yo...- Los declaro m...


¡Hola! ¡Mi segundo fic en el mundo de Inuyasha! :D)Estaba escribiendo el otro cap de mi otro fic de Inu y pense en sessh y Rin y sex hahaha Nah! Yo solo quise probar con esta clase de mundo y hacer un fic para ellos.

Disclaimer: los personajes que pertenecen al anime/manga (de Inuyasha) no son de mi creación, si no de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Sumary completo:

**Rin Takahashi es rebelde sin tregua. Con grandes deseos de libertad y pasión, pero que no es nada más que eso, un "simple deseo" porque ahora l****a ****típica historia del casamiento obligado le esta pasando a ella. Pero... ¿que tan drástico sera el giro que dará su vida al conocer al "príncipe viejo"?**

**"—Oh... Así que se llama Sesshomaru Taisho. No esta arrugado como una pasa...¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Es muy guapo!—" **

**"—Eso es porque no es un viejo—"**

**Porque su revolución se iría tan rápido como una borrachera ante el espanto de tener a tu madre en frente y llegaría el amor para darle las tan mencionadas mariposas estilo Némesis.**

**"Creo que... Estoy enamorada" **

**"Me gusta como suena mi nombre con su apellido. Sere la señora Taisho"**

**Una adolescente con una fecha de casamiento a cuenta regresiva. Un empresario serio y desconfiado.**

**—No puedes! Él nunca te aceptara! Entiende que eres una adolescente estupida y el un adulto.**

**"Yo intentare hacerle feliz... solo hasta donde pueda, donde el me lo permita. Donde sea capaz de vivir"**

**"No necesito una cirquera, necesito tranquilidad"**

**"Esta sera la ultima vez que tenga libertad. Esta vez... llorare sin reir"**

* * *

Drama, posible tragedia, romance, violencia. Inhumanidad.

Ah! Lenguaje... nah! Malas palabras que se escapan a cualquiera.

Universo alterno.

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

_Flash back_

—Dialogo—

Pareja: RinxSessh.

:D) perdonen faltas ortográficas... estoy en lap de mi prima y son las 1 y 30. me van a descubrir si cliqueo mucho hahah.

* * *

**RIN TAISHO**

**O**

**O**

**_El corazón es una flor_**

**_abriéndose con fuerza a través del suelo pedregoso._**

(U2- Beautiful Day)

**o**

**1**

**Es así y punto, perra.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

—¡¿Que?! ¡Ven aquí, gran puta!—

Un ser del inframundo aceleraba sus casi fantasmales pies contra el suelo. Un ser poseedor de cabellos rojos como la sangre y resaltante como las llamas del infierno. Un ser de ojos celestes y cristalinos que veían todo. Una bestia que estiraba sus garras verdes como la putrefacción de un cuerpo muerto hacia su piel, dispuesta a rasgarla y destrozarla por su revolución.

Una bestia fea y terrible. Una malvada, protagonista de miles de vidas adolescentes arruinadas: La... _madrastra._

Corrió por los pasillos de la gran casona, burlándose de la mujer que flotaba con el rostro retorcido en furia, como el lobo feroz que quería despedazar con sus afilados dientes y tragarse de una a la linda caperucita roja.

En momentos en que observaba la ridiculez del acto se preguntaba siempre si su padre la despreciaba tanto como para dejarla en manos de aquella que decía ser su _"mamá". _¡Pero no importaba! Ella olvidaba todo aquello haciendo lo que mas le gustaba. Y...

_¿Que le gustaba?_

¡Divertirse! Divertirse como si no hubiera un mañana en el que debía estudiar y morir ahogada en aburrimiento de voces monótonas que cantaban excelencia y sabiduría.

Rin Takahashi era una adolescente problemática. Problemática y con un gran sentimiento de liberación cuyo concepto fue influenciado por libros de fantasía, donde héroes desafiaban las leyes y hacían lo correcto para ser fieles a sus pensamientos internos sobre el "ser o no ser". Pero Rin Takahashi tenia unas bases muy diferentes a las cuales se consideraban leales.

—¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Harás lo que yo diga!—

—¡Nunca, zorra de mierda!—

—¡Vuelve aquí!—rugió su linda madrastra con los ojos tintados de furia, logrando coger el gorro de su poleron, tirando de el de tal manera que provoco su caída de espaldas, haciendo que perdiera el aire por el impacto—¡No tenemos otra opción! ¡Tu padre lo ordeno!

—¡No es mi problema!—

Contra la fuerza de la mujer que intentaba arrastrarla, se levanto sosteniéndose de cualquier cosa que encontraran sus manos, y esas "simples cosas" eran nada mas que "simples" cuadros bordeados de oro que tras la fina capa de cristal guardaban la imagen de la familia, sonriente, feliz. Destruyo también los floreros y desperdigo por el suelo lustroso las pequeñas esculturas que posaban en los muebles de fina madera.

Y eso-la mini destrucción- al igual que los mandatos de su padre...le importaban una mierda a Rin Takahashi.

Ella había intentado escapar del lugar. Quiso huir, pero su madrastra, la bella Isabella, había previsto sus acciones y saltado como una tonta foca, chillando sobre moral, respeto y estatus. Frustrando su plan perfecto.

—"Es mas puta que las putas en esquinas"—

—Es tu deber— Isabella la solto para acomodar sus cabellos y limpiar el sudor asqueroso de su estupida frente que ocultaba arrugas tras capas de maquillaje. La mujer tenia una fuerza tremenda, era delgada como las modelos de revistas, pero poseia una fuerza abrumadora... y una actitud de mierda—Tienes que hacerlo. Tu padre ya hablo con los señores Abe. No tienes opcion.—

Era mas que claro que no tenia opcion. Simplemente habia llegado de la aburrida clase y habian soltado la bomba, mucho mas grande que la guerra de Troya, pero nada que no sorprendiera entre personas de su nivel económico, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera desaparecer como Atlantis.

—Te** casaras** con Kohaku Abe, y **no puedes negarte**.— repitió la vieja chiflada, moviendo su escultural cuerpo de bailarina hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por la "punk" .

—¡Es una mierda! ¡No me casare con alguien que no conozco!—

—Lo haras. Se conoceran mientras estudias. Cuando sean mayores se casaran.—

—¡Pero...! ¡Voy a ser mayor en un año!—reclamo, escandalizada de una orden en la que ella no tenia voz de libertad. Ni condicion de humano. ¡Solo estaban imponiendose sobre ella!

¿Que clase de padre le decia-a traves de su odiada madrastra- a su hermosa hiija que tendria que casarse con un maldito idiota que no habia visto en su vida?

—"Mi padre, claro"—

—Ah! Tambien me dijo que si te atrevias a escapar, terminarias en un internado. Y que no tengas sexo aun—rio, bebiendo de un largo vaso, y Rin no pudo evitar pensar que los labios rosas de la mujer, en lugar de hidratarse parecían hacerle una felacion al vidrio.—No lo has hecho...¿verdad?—

¿Hacerlo? Rin Takahashi era una adolescente corrompida por el sexo, la lujuria, las bebidas y ronroneaba en coqueteo. Ah...hacerlo... Lo unico que tenia impuro eran los ojos y la cabeza de tanto ver pornografia por las noches en las que se emocionaba, ya deseando sentir el tacto de un amor verdadero. Bebia, si, eso era lo mas verdadero. Era una niña-grande. Rebelde. Y como tal, debia ser avezada, pero lo unico que no se atrevia a manchar era su virgen parte baja.

—Bien! No escapare, pero seguire en las calles hasta cuando quiera!—

—¿No es eso lo mismo?—rio, saliendo de la cocina—No te atrevas a destruir el _castillo_. Solo tienes que casarte con el idiota ese y listo—

—¡Pero mi padre...!—

—Ya basta. Es lo que hay y punto, perra— renegó, largandose.

Y esas palabras entraron en Rin como una tormenta de sangre.

Llevando a su cabeza que nunca, **nunca** en su vida habia sido ella la que decidiera sobre sus derechos, sus deseos y gustos. Nunca habia hecho lo que en realidad queria.

Porque Rin Takahashi deseaba ser una princesa, no una rebelde sin reloj que marcara su hora de llegada, no una que revoloteaba por los pubs, como un perro sin dueño. Ella queria su amor, su dulce amor. Una bestia que desgarrara sus limites y la llevara al extasis. Alguien que tuviera los mismos deseos de libertad que ella.

Un trotamundos que recorriera su cuerpo y besara sus labios cada noche. Alguien...

—¡Mierda!—

Y, nuevamente, corrio fuera de su casa, sujetando sus pantimedias de "zorra" y cerrando su poleron y botines.

Era tarde apenas y los almacenes de Japon contenian grandes fiestas.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Ser un hombre exitoso lo era todo.

Poseía dinero, un pasatiempo-trabajo, una gran fama,que le importaba lo mismo que una mierda, pero era atraida gracias a su "_bello y enigmático ser_" segun las revistas y demas cosas pertenecientes a la prensa rosa.

Sesshomaru Taisho era uno de los mejores empresarios de su pais. A sus "jovenes" veintiseis años ya poseia una empresa, una muy exitosa empresa.

Su difunto padre habia querido cederle una pero se nego y levanto la suya desde la tierra hasta los cielos. Todo con una firmeza y cerebro de titan.

Movió, suavemente, el volante de su ferrari aventador, esparciendo envidia por las calles de medianoche de Japon.

Sesshomaru Taisho era sin duda, un hombre hermoso, de extraños cabellos platinados y ojos dorados. Piel palida e inexpresividad y templanza que llevaba a pensar a la gente que era un tipo de semi dios. Pero muy contrario a aquello, Ssesshomaru se consideraba _normal_, claro mas capacitado, fuerte y capaz. Y...

En resumidas letras era un completo: **Orgulloso. **Un humano orgulloso.

Nunca en su vida se le habia negado nada. Nunca antes habia sido desobedecido, y mucho menos, traicionado.

Porque era alguien que no ponia esperanzas en personas "cortas", un ejemplo claro era su _sirviente_ Jaken, que para lo unico que servia su pequeño ser era recibir llamadas y organizar su agenda. Y no le daba mas trabajo que para aquello.

Oh! Claro, tambien estaba su hermano menor, el idiota Inuyasha Taisho. Y su amable esposa...Eso era otro asusnto. Era preferible no hablar de ellos.

Sesshomaru habia encontrado infinidad de personas de las cuales no le interesaba ni el nombre. Y no creía encontrarlas hasta que muriera de arrepentimiento.

La luz roja aparecio y detuvo el auto en una avenida concurrida.

Frente a su auto pasaron una manada de hormonas que sujetaban de la cintura a feromonas, lanzando silbidos, gozando de la vista de su perfecto ferrari.

—¡Cool!—

—Lindo caballo para el principe perfecto—

Ignoro las voces de los jovenes y se limito a mirar al frente.

¿Convivir con la adolescencia? Ya habia tenido suficiente con haber tenido que soportar a Inuyasha hasta los dieciocho años, edad en la que se largo de la casa de sus padres.

Izayoi, su madrastra y la madre de su medio hermano, no lo ostigaba desde que su padre habia fallecido... Era amable, mucho mas que su concebidora, pero no significaba que la apreciara o quisiera. No queria ni a su... madre. Era parte de su personalidad el ser frio como un cubo de hielo.

Levanto la mirada de las lineas peatonales y sus ojos rapidamente se encontraron con unos... ¿botines rojos?

¿Quien usaba tal color electrico? En su mundo predominaba el negro, o colores sombrios y serios para formalidades, oscuros como las pantimedias que envolvian unas piernas cubiertas por un jean recortado, donde subiendo mas arriba, un pecho era abrigado por una chaqueta de piel ¿celeste?

Y mas arriba, en la cima del cuerpo, Sesshomaru encontro un rostro, uno juvenil y natural, sin una gota de maquillaje. Uno... lindo, debia admitir. Habian mucho mejores, despues de todo era rodeado por las mejores caras. Pero ese tenia algo especial. Era su sonrisa desgraciada? ¿Eran sus pies que trastabilaban mientras daba vueltas en las lineas peatonales? ¿Eran sus ojos durmientes y perdidos de la autopista en la que se encontraba? ¿Era su rostro suave y pacifico? La juventud en ella, la seda de la primavera.

Era...

—¡Hey, preciosa!— grito un tipo— !¿Porque no vienes a acompañarme?!

—¡Claro!—

Su asombrosa facilidad...

Y cuando la luz cambio y avanzo levemente, la muchachita aparecio de la nada en su capó, recostandose y babeando el material.

—Que...—

—Linda carrosa, guapo—jadeo, restregando su pecho, sonriendo como una idiota—Tal vez quieras llevar a una linda adolescente a una vuelta.—

Sesshomaru Taisho se ofendio de tal manera que, su eterna inexpresividad se vio afectada por la arruga de su ceño abultado.

!¿Quien era aquella insolente mocosa?! ¡Atrevida! Hubiera deseado presionar el pedal y rebasarla, claro, esquivandola, no la aplastaria... Era consciente de las leyes, era un seguidor muy leal, cuando le beneficiaba. Se limito a tocar la bocina, provocando a la adolescente a chillar.

—¡Hey, nena! ¡Por favor, ven aqui!—rio un tipo musculoso y nada estilizado a su lado, sentado en una motocicleta tipica de rockeros y con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo.

Tan solo faltaba su puto trasero y seria una tinta.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Hay Rin para todos!— bromeo, alejandose y montandose en la motocicleta, espalda a espalda con el hombre que aparentemente acababa de conocer—Asi que, ya sabes. Soy Rin Takahashi...—con una torpe atracción, invocando su atención, sonrió—... y quiero tenerte en mi cama— acomodo sus piernas, de una manera "seductora" mientras lo miraba, cumpliendo con su cometido. Taisho la miro... impresionado de la vagancia juvenil—¿Cual es tu nombre, principe viejo?—

_Principe viejo._

_Principe..._

_Viejo..._

_eJo..._

_jo...o... o..._

Las palabras resonaron tan fuerte en la cabeza de Sesshomaru Taisho que, incapaz de contenerse, incapaz como nunca antes, levanto la mano y...

_Fuck you._

—Ja, ja,ja. Sin duda, te vere. Eres agradable, principe viejo—

Y con una clara declaratoria de reencuentro, Rin Takahashi desaparecio con la velocidad de la luz, montada en un ser de metal negro manipulado por un mastodonte, estirando sus labios palidos en una calida sonrisa mientras sus cabellos volaban con el viento y con la lluvia de una noche de verano.

Y asi fue, como Sesshomaru Taisho conocio a una persona muy importante. Una muy liberal, rebelde como los caballos salvajes y... que haría de su vida una tragedia, como la muerte de Julieta.

.

**_Estoy cantando en la lluvia _**

**_Solo cantando en la lluvia _**

**_Que gloriosa sensación _**

**_Soy feliz otra vez..._**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero su a-pollo(pio!) El ultimo fragmento es "Singing In The Rain" que no me pertenece. Es de una peli del mismo nombre (ja, ja) La version usada es de Mint Royale(es mas happy)

Bye! Seria muy feliz si me dejaran un review! :D)


End file.
